It's a goode life
by im just too cool
Summary: just Percy having to deal with his mortal friends and there sparse belief of everything he says, oh and the stalker, and the dude that wants to kill him, and the female MMA champion for a best friend who's getting stalked by the kid that rigged a paint grenade in his locker. rated T for swearing
1. swimming pools and paint

"PEERRCCCYYYY, GET OFF ME" My friend Jared shouted, all my mortal friends stood around laughing, we were in the locker room of goode high and I had my arms wrapped around my friend and was carrying him,

"Sorry Jared mate, this is revenge, To the swimming pool" everyone cheered and we headed to the direction of the school swimming pool. "Percy come on bro, I barely did anything"

"You rigged a paint grenade in my locker, how is that nothing?"

"Come on there were only a few books in there man, I'll replace them if your calculus text book meant that much to you"

"And most of my pictures of me and Annabeth" I growled

"I'm sorry did it take you a long time to Photoshop her into those pictures?" so at my school it had been decided that Annabeth was definitely imaginary and all my pictures of her were taken off Google, it was pretty funny at first but it got pretty annoying pretty quickly, "You're still going in the pool Jared"

"Can you at least stop holding me, you're getting paint all over my decent hoodie" My turn to piss him off I smiled "Keeping clean for Sarah are we?" Jareds not so secret crush on my best mortal friend Sarah was the funniest thing ever, we constantly wound them both up about it, even my mum joined in whenever one was round the house. "Oh well fuck you man" Jared said, we'd finally got to the swimming pool "Lets clean you up" I yelled and threw him in, then I felt the full weight of Sarah Miller slammed me in the back of the legs, I went in, but fortunately she miscalculated and fell in with me, landing awkwardly on top on Jared to everybodys entertainment, I willed myself to get wet so people don't wander how I'd got dry so fast, naturally at that point the teacher walks in. And that's how me and Sarah ended up walking home after detention.

Line breaker

"Percy, can we have one conversation that does not involve Jared, Blue food, That camp you go to, or your imaginary girlfriend? Please?" we were walking home, dripping wet through new York. We got a few strange looks but hey, new Yorkers have seen stranger. "She's not imaginary!"

"I'll believe it when I meet her Percy, how's work going?"

"Just brilliant, I get to go home every day, smell like fries, covered in special sauce and some kids sick, Working in Maccy D's has never been better"

"Are you free later Perce? I think Dan Green was talking about having a bunch of people around"

"I don't know, me and Dan aren't exactly the best friends, especially since Drew won't leave me alone and he's desperately in love with her"

"He won't say anything, you're popular enough what with you being the captain of the swim team, and besides, you can't leave me alone with Jared, Darren and Casey"

"Won't Katie be there?"

Katie Gardner had recently joined our school because her family had moved to New York. She hung out with us at school, but she sent almost all her time outside of school with someone she constantly swore down wasn't Travis Stoll, we all knew it was a lie and she had never heard the end of it.

"Obviously not Percy, she's with that Travis kid we met the other week, convenient, we've met Travis, Katies 'not' boyfriend, where's your girlfriend for almost a year?" she grinned and winked at me.

I tried to think up a good response as I looked down the street, I saw the best response ever. The blonde princess curls and grey eyes ran down the street towards me and Sarah and I got almost tackled by a hug and a kiss, in my peripheral vision I saw Sarah starting wide eyed at us I smiled and turned around and said "here she is, see, I told you I wasn't good enough at Photoshop to make her up"

"Percy, who's this? And why are you dripping wet?" she looked at me suspiciously, I smiled to myself, Annabeth was jealous and I could kind of see why, she was completely stunning, not my type but stunning, she had long jet black hair down to her waist, a slim dancers body, but that's where it got lethal, Sarah didn't dance, she had the body of a mixed martial arts champion, often when boys hands got a little too adventurous at a party they ended up on the floor with someone calling an ambulance.

"This is my friend Sarah and it's a long story involving a paint grenade, a calculus text book, a picture of you, a swimming pool, a kid that's worryingly good with pyrotechnics and a girl who spends too much time being trained by the MMA equivalent of Mohammed Ali" I said, punching Sarah as hard as I could, she just laughed, my punches and kicks were on a tiny scale compared to hers.

"Sarah, this is my living and breathing wise-girl of a girlfriend, one of the only people I know that would give you a run for your money in a fight" Sarah heard this and grinned, "One day soon, we are definitely going to try that"

"Well at least you two get on, I think?" looking backwards and forwards between Sarah and Annabeth very confused, I just dismissed it as girl stuff, I suddenly realised we were at the door of Sarah's apartment. "Well I better go, dad will throw a fit if he comes home from work and I'm still dripping wet, see you later Percy, bring Annabeth along, it'll be fun"

"Bye Sarah" we chimed, Annabeth frowned at her as she went up the stairs, "What?" I asked

"Care to tell me why you were walking home late dripping wet and laughing with a girl who's hot enough to be a daughter of Aphrodite?" Annabeth frowned at me

"She's one of my best friends Annabeth, for one, I think of her more as a sister than anything else, secondly, if I did ever try anything I'd be on the floor and crying before you could say cheat"

Annabeth laughed and started walking turned around and said "come on seaweed brain, lets get you dry for tonight so you can prove to your friends that you don't have very good photoshop skills, and you can tell me all about the swimming pool incident" I laughed and started following her down the street. Dam I love my girlfriend.

**What do ya think?, a little less depressing than my last story, please review, oh yeah and i don't own rick riodan**


	2. Partaayyys and fights

"Dude, I can't believe you got Sarah to back up your bullshit girl as well" Darren Martin whined "I mean really how much did he pay you?" We were stood outside Sarahs flats waiting for Casey to turn up, Annabeth had been called up to Olympus last minute, something to do with not enough statues of Hera, so I just covered for her and said she wasn't feeling too well, even though Sarah now knew that Annabeth was real, but it still wasn't convincing anyone.

"20$" she smiled at me "Sorry Perce, but they just weren't buying our story"

"Sarah, I'll kick your ass" I said, she just beckoned me forward with a smile. Luckily that was when Casey Garcia and her little brother turned up and we started talking to them, Casey was a short thin pretty Hispanic girl, she was two years older than her brother but he was almost two foot taller, Marcus Garcia was almost seven foot tall, muscle bound and black, and bore absolutely no similarity to Casey. "You guys don't mind if Marcus comes yeah? Dad was giving him a hard time"

I really didn't know how anybody could give Marcus a hard time but I said yeah anyway,

"What? Did your dad finally guess that Marcus is definitely not his kid?" Jared asked, trust him to be insensitive but Marcus laughed, "Probably yeah, the new theory is that mum met a really big black postman" everybody laughed, it was a bit of a running joke that Marcus and Casey definitely weren't related, but that kid had a serious issue with anyone who messed with his older sister.

This was probably why Darren suddenly looked nervous, Casey's boyfriend was scared to death of the big guy, while Darren himself could be considered pretty scary he looked like a teddy bear next to big Marcus. Darren however was Jareds best friend and Jareds mouth always managed to talk his way out of everything, and he always did the same for Darren.

We headed down the street towards Dan Greens place something hit me I turned around and said "Who's going to knock on the door?"

"What do you mean?" Casey said

"Well I don't think any of us are actually on good terms with Dan are we? He'll just turn us away at the door" everyone groaned at this and shot looks at Sarah, who'd blatantly convinced them all to come.

"I'm mates with his little bro if that helps" Grumbled Marcus

"Worth a shot come on" Sarah said cheerily.

Line breaker

Marcus trudged up to the door; luckily it looked as if what Sarah had described as a few people round had already turned into a pretty mental party, with beer cans already strewn around the lawn and a garden chair sticking out the window, and music pumping. Some drunk guy opened the door and handed Marcus a drink as we all filed in, already like magic, I'd appeared on Drews radar, yes the Aphrodite Drew, she also went to goode, one of the few downsides to the school was the fact she stalks me, "Heeeyyyyy Percy" she screamed from across the room, the reactions from my friends were all pretty similar,

"Jeesssuuusss Christ" muttered Jared

"That's the one who's responsible for all the bullying problems in your year isn't it" said Marcus

"Kill me now" Darren said under his breath

"Begone foul bitch" Sarah said

"_oh__para__folla__bien__, alguien __la mató__."_ Casey whined in spanish

"Not interested drew" I yelled across the room and everybody grinned.

Then a ham sized fist slammed into the back of my head, I dropped to my knees, trying to fight of dizziness, then my mind gave in and the world went black.

Sarah

"GREEN" I yelled, watching Percy hit the deck "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"That was a knockout punch" Dan Green said triumphantly strutting around the room followed by his goons "He dissed my girl"

My vision went red at the sight of my friend unconscious on the floor, I swung my fist round and brought it into Dans temple, "No Dan" I smiled sweetly "That was a knockout punch"

A big collage aged guy strutted up to me and raised his hand like he was going for a slap, and he said "girl needs to learn some respect" I blew my fringe out of my face and looked at him with my best seductive look, time to get my charm on, I sidled up to him and got real close and whispered in his ear seductively, "Maybe you could teach me some another way" he went completely speechless then I smiled and said "Or maybe I could teach it to you" I slammed my fist into his kidneys and he doubled over then I pinched an artery in his neck and he went out cold.

I looked around to see Casey struggling against the grip of some football player, however in seconds the situation had changed and the player was struggling in the vice like grip of Marcus Garcia,

"Oh you want me to let go" He asked "Of course you may go sir" and the football play found himself flying over a drinks table and through the glass double doors into the back garden. Marcus turned around, "You hold them off with Darren and Jared, I'll get Casey and Percy out of here"

I gave Marcus room to get out and reached inside my tight leather jacket and slipped on the brass knuckles I kept there for safety, What? A pretty girl has got to stay protected; I backed up to the corridor ready to give Marcus some running space with Percy slung across his back and Casey in tow, I yelled "Come on boys who wants a piece of Sarah 'the queen of badassery' Miller" Unsurprisingly, no one came, I huffed, took the boys and ran to catch up with Marcus.

**I don't own PJO or HoO, or the characters, apart from the ones that came from the top of my head, i don't own the cover art either, its by viria on tumblr i think **


	3. Bonding and pyrotechnics

My head felt like a hellhound was sat on it, I groaned and opened my eyes, I saw a very blurry Sarah and Annabeth on either side of my bed laughing hysterically at something Sarah was saying "And then we heard this huge boom down the corridor, we looked down and Percy was holding his locker door open and he was covered in fluorescent pink paint" she said in between fits of laughter, at this point Annabeth was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes because Sarah was showing her a picture on her phone of a very stroppy looking me covered in paint.

"Sorry to interrupt bonding time ladies" I groaned "But how did I get here?"

They both looked down startled and Sarah explained what had happened last night after I got knocked out, "So me, Marcus and Jared got you back up here, I used your phone and called Annabeth so she came, I went home and got changed and came back here, we've got school in a few hours if you feel up to it?"

"Yeah I better, the school will get pissed if I don't turn up, and my phones got a password on how did you get on it?"

"Oh please Percy, give me some credit, your password to everything is Annabeth"

"Wait, was it you posting on my facebook constantly?"

"And why would I ever do that" She smiled sweely

"Ugh, I'm going to get dressed" so Sarah and Annabeth walked out, for some reason smiling from ear to ear.

I rolled out of bed with a terrible headache and went to open a drawer to get some clothes, A huge bang went off and again, I found myself covered in pink fluorescent paint.

Line breaker

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him." I muttered under my breath to Sarah in the car, she was only just getting over her fits of laughter from the paint bomb, and the fact that Percy had to wear swimming trunks and a too tight T-shirt to school,

"How did he even get in my room?" I asked, completely exasperated

"Well he did help us get you up there, then he had a moment alone making sure you were okay, I think that was when he did it"

"How is he even that good with anything pyrotechnic?"

"Remember, his dad's a bomb disposal expert in Afghanistan, when he comes back he always gives him loads of military contraband to play with"

"Oh shit, so have I got to be careful for trip wires and motion sensors?"

"Probably, if you guys stopped teasing him about me all the time you wouldn't get covered in so much paint"

"Me and Darren so don't tease him"

"Percy, I have your phone and facebook password, I have read the relentless texts that probably constitute as bullying" she laughed

"Anyway, you should say yes to him, we all know you like him back, it's just you're to 'hard' to accept"

"I'm just waiting for him to ask me out right" she said with a wink, to be fair to her, Jared had tried everyway to ask her out, letters, emails, text, phonecall, graffiti, getting Darren to do it for him. He'd never actually grown any balls and asked her out face to face. And a guy actually having the balls to do it was the only guy Sarah was going to date, I made a mental note to tell Jared.

Line breaker

"JARED ADAMS WHAT THE FUCK MAN" I sprinted through the school grounds, heading after my target who was running like a kitten being chased by a hellhound, he eventually gave up turned and held out his arms, anticipating the oncoming attack, I went low and gave a flying rugby tackle and took him down, but by the time we got up we were already laughing about it, it's almost impossible to stay angry at Jared.

We all sat down and started talking about generic school stuff and the night before, then Katie Gardner turned up and the relentless Travis teasing began, I laughed but my mind was in other places, I was missing camp and my friends there, having Katie here was nice but it wasn't really the same, I looked up, then I was stunned to see a little bit of camp walking towards us, holding a welcome to goode, have a goode day leaflet in hand, "Oh my fucking gods" I breathed.

**I don't own PJO or HoO**


	4. An old friend

Pipers pov

"No dad, I don't want a driver to take me to school" I said down the phone "No dad, really it's fine I'll walk, No I have enough money, No I'll be fine, No you stay there and film, Yes I promise, I love you too dad bye" I put down the phone

"Ugggghhhhhh" I said to no one in particular, having a rich dad is worse than you expect, especially when you don't like people knowing it. He'd already insisted on completely furnishing my apartment that I'd picked for its simplicity but it can't be helped. I slipped on some old jeans and a t-shirt, I donned a hoodie and did my hair in a loose braid, I even did a little bit of makeup, Gods I was turning into my siblings, soon I'll be 'shipping' couples and joining in excited conversations about 'percabeth' and the cabins new found obsession 'leyna'. I shuddered and left the apartment.

* * *

I was officially lost. I could make people do what I want by speaking too them, I could fight giants and save the world, I could land a hot blonde powerful guy for a boyfriend, but I couldn't navigate the corridors of a high school.

That's when my saving grace came in the form of Paul Blofis, I'd only met him once after the giant war and he seemed great, luckily he recognized me on sight, which saved awkward reintroductions.

"Piper!" he said, strolling down the corridor "You look lost?"

"Hey pa- I mean uh Mr Blofis, I'm looking for reception or Percy, whichever comes first"

"Receptions just down the corridor, I watched you walk past it" I mentally kicked myself, stupid Piper I scolded me "And Percy is usually with his friends round the back of the school by the swimming pool"

"Thanks Mr Blofis!" I started walking back towards reception, got my cheesy school leaflet and timetable, found my locker and dumped my stuff. Then I went off to find Percy.

* * *

I found him round the back of the school, he was sitting with 5 people, on the left there was a tall guy with his arm around a short Spanish girl, next to them was Katie Gardner, next to her was an average sized guy attempting very hard to hit on an absolutely stunning girl who just laughed off all the pickup lines and next to her looking in a world of his own was our very own Percy Jackson, looking very very tired and for some reason in some pretty strange clothes, he looked up, and was completely stunned, everybody else had come out of their conversations to look at the suspicious new girl coming towards them, Katie looked as stunned as Percy, till he leaped up and tackled me in a huge hug.

"Could've called beauty queen" he said accusingly "I had no idea, when did you get here?, how long for? How's Jason? How's Leo? How's-" I cut him off there

"Don't call me beauty queen" I scolded, "I got here two days ago, I'm here forever and ever, Jasons fine, he's making peace with our friends in the east, Leos being pestered by my siblings about Reyna. No more questions"

"Fine Sacagawea, I'll make my own nicknames, this is Darren and Casey" he pointed too the tall boy and Spanish girl, "You already know Katie, This is Jared" Jared turned around and said

"I'm Jared, but you can call me tonight" He winked and I shuddered

"And this is Sarah" Percy finished off by pointing to the beautiful girl who was currently smacking the one called Jared around the head.

"Guys this is Piper Mclean" he said

"Like that Sparta guy?" asked Casey

"Yeah like the Sparta guy" I said, I was definitely not advertising.

"Actually..." Percy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because behind his back I was poking him with Katopriris. He shut up.

"Annabeths right you are pretty stupid Perce" I jabbed

"Here we go again" Darren muttered "We've fully established that Percys girlfriend is not real, so just discount whatever he's told you, he just uses her as an excuse to turn down Drew Tanaka constantly"

"Actually she's real enough to be living with me, and Drew as in plastic Drew?" horrified thoughts of Drew suddenly came to life.

"When did this happen? She didn't tell me? And yep the one and only Drew '_puta'_ Tanaka" Percy whined, feeling left out.

"Surprise?" I said, great Drew goes here, how brilliant, my absolutely favourite sibling... oh wait... I hate her.

* * *

I was walking with Casey between lessons, she was explaining to me that by being seen with Percy or any of Percys friends after last night, I was burning all my bridges and loosing potential friends before I'd stepped in the hallway, I didn't really mind anyway, and I was happy because I hadn't run into the New York Barbie yet, even though I was kind of looking forward to humiliating her.

My wish came true after school,

"Come on Percy let me ride home in your car" Drew whined, I grinned at the opportunity,

"Sorry Drew, but Percy happens to be giving me a lift home today, maybe you can go and piss of somewhere or someone else" I smiled sweetly

"What are you doing here?" she hissed

"This is my new school my dear sister, so how about you..." I then released a flow of swearwords that I didn't think Drew new existed; she turned around and stormed off. I was grinning from ear to ear, and when I turned around so was Sarah and Percy,

"Hop in Pocahontas" He said, I gave him a clap around the back of the head for the racism.

"I call shotgun" I yelled and slid in just before Sarah, she laughed and got in the back,

"I'm really starting to like her" She said.


	5. Plans and Facebook

Percys pov

"Okaaayyy, so on the agenda for the next few weeks is-"

"Shut up Sarah" we all chorused

"Come on guys, it'll be nice to have a few parties and stuff, we never do stuff like that anymore"

"Sarah, all of your parties turn into free for all brawls" whined Casey

"I promise these will be small low key parties"

"Tell us the agenda then" I huffed, Sarah looked delighted,

"Okay so I'm thinking a huuugge beach party" oh god I thought " A girls night" Piper winced "And a small low key barbeque thing before summer"

"Sarah, how is a 'huge' beach party a small low key thing?" I asked a little sceptical

"Come on, us, some more people from school, Annabeth, some of her school friends, some of my friends from MMA, and all your friends from that camp thing you do, total about 100 people"

"Yeah, like dickheads aren't going to gatecrash that" Darren grumbled,

"Well look, even if they do, there will be loads of us with combat training there"

"Sarahs right guys we should do it" Jared said making puppy eyes at us while trying to get his arm round Sarahs back with heavy resistance.

"I can see her point actually, we can all meet new people, go for a swim, get a little tipsy and camp out over night" Piper mused and high fived Sarah next to her. The past few weeks since Piper joining they'd got on really well and were already acting like sisters.

"Fine we'll do it, but don't go setting up a facebook event for it Sarah, we all know what happened last time" Darren said. I shuddered with remembering the last party Sarah held, the size of the fight rivalled the titan war.

"I promise I'll be good" She grinned practically jumping up and down in her seat.

So I get home, log on to facebook, first notification 'Sarah Miller has invited you to her event BEACH PARTAAAAYYY'

"Oh great" I mumbled to myself, I might as well bring knuckledusters for safety. Then I decided on bringing a knife when I read the description...

'_So this is just a beach party, I've found a nice strip of beach along long island sound, not to far away, here's the rules, you come, bring a tent, drinks and food. Do NOT come if you know we don't like you, or if you're not too sure, If you know us well enough to come you should also know that I'm a champion MMA fighter, look up my fights on youtube Sarahbadassqueenofsass. My main man Percy Jackson here has some sweet moves, Darren Martin is six foot two and works out, Marcus Garcia is almost seven foot and launched the schools halfback through a double set of glass doors once, Katie Gardner will kick your ass once she's peeled herself of Travis Stolls face, Percy has a hard to the core girl called Annabeth who's actually real, and Jared Adams is a weedy fuck who'll talk you to death;) And that new girl Piper? Well she's pretty dam hardcore too. Long story short you gatecrash this and WE kick you out after we kick your ass.'_

After I'd finished watching Sarah seriously injure some poor girl in a fight on youtube, she popped up on chat.

_Queenofsass- hey Perce, come help me set up early tomorrow, maybe bring some help?_

_Seaweedbrain-How early?_

_Queenofsass-I'm thinking ninish?_

_Seaweedbrain- uuuugggggghhhhhh, we've got it all organised but meet me outside my apartment at nine:'(_


	6. prep and an old face

Percys pov

9 o clock, was not a happy hour, I liked to get up late and do nothing on weekends, instead I was helping Sarah set up the biggest fight, I mean 'party' there ever was and ever will be. I had as much booze as I could convince Paul and mum to give me, which was pretty dam hard, Sarahs giant stereo which took up the whole of my cars trunk and huge amounts of disposable bbqs and food that took all the seats up. I was driving to Sarahs beach thing in my car, fighting off sleep, not exactly a safe journey.

"Nice choice of beach" I yelled down to Sarah, it was a huge deserted stretch it was bordered by low rising cliffs and fields, it was huge, which was good, because the guest count rallied up to almost 70, with demigods coming from all over the country, and mortals coming from all over New York.

Sarah herself was sat on the bonnet of her car in short shorts and a bikini top with sunglasses on, she turned around flashed me a smile, and told me to do a quick litter sweep of the beach while she set up the stereo, I grumbled and strolled down the beach, picking up cans, bottles, and fairly worryingly what looked like a used condom.

While I was doing this I heard some loud rock music start blaring from speakers up the beach, I turned around and saw Sarah jumping up and down of the roof of my car, if it was a different car, I wouldn't have minded, but my car was a completely torn up and beat up mustang that only works due to a rather large miracle that goes by the name of Leo Valdez,

"Sarah" I yelled up the beach and started running, "Get off Calypso now"

"Calypso? Really? Most guys name their cars Josie or Paula or a normal name, but yours is called Calypso?"

"It's a long story that I'm not going to get into"

She jumped of the car, "Fine spoilsport" she smiled "Help me set up the drinks table, People will start arriving soon"

She cranked open the back of her van and inside was almost full with alcohol and food,

"Oh gods Sarah, are you trying to kill everyone?"

"Nahhh, it's dads personal stash, I'm sure he'll care but I don't"

I didn't ask any more questions, I knew Sarah had a very bad relationship with her dad and I didn't want to pry.

Then we heard a car roll up and out stepped Annabeth. Hair down, only in shorts a bikini top and sunglasses like Sarah, but Annabeth definitely pulled it off better, I ran up and kissed her while Sarah made gagging noises.

"Happy to see me today seaweed brain?" she smiled at me, I was kinda pretty enthusiastic running up the beach,

"Definitely wise girl" I smiled

"These are my friends, they go to my school" she said pointing to a group of girls getting out the car, They all looked pretty nervous and uptight, but I guess that's what you get from going to an all girls school. Then my Jaw hit the floor as I saw a girl that had made my life hell for a year of my life.

"No fucking way" I breathed

* * *

3rd person pov

Annabeth Chase walked the corridor of her boarding schools dorms, getting all her friends ready to go to Percys beach party thing, he said Sarah had the idea, but Annabeth was suspicious, she thought Sarah was lovely, and that's where the problem was, she wasn't sure if she liked her boyfriend hanging around beautiful lovely girls that she thought were way better than her in every way, but then again, Percy was 100% loyal and she knew that.

She'd promised all of her cooped up uptight friends that she'd help them get a boyfriend tonight, half of them had never kissed a boy before and were all looking forward to the chance to actually meet some guys, since they went to an all girls school, this was a promise she was going to fulfil. She got to the last door of the girl who was coming, a girl who tried to bully her but then became her friend, the writing on the door read elegantly

_Room 86_

_Nancy Bobofit _

**I dont own rick riodan or his works.  
**


	7. Reunion day

Nancy was trying so hard not to look slutty and easy, that was the old bullying her, she didn't do that anymore, she'd changed, she kept telling herself that, Annabeth kept telling her that. Nancy liked Annabeth, she was one of the only people that ever forgave her for the years of bullying that she'd done, and she'd convinced her other friends that she wasn't what she used to be. Nancy considered Annabeth her best friend, but she knew it wasn't felt the other way around, then again Annabeth was probably Nancys only real friend. That hurt, but Nancy understood, she'd spent years being expelled from schools for bullying.

One day though, she changed, she came into school respectable clothes, looking humble and sad, no one quite knew what changed that night, but something had happened to Nancy and all of a sudden she'd changed, she went around finding the people that she'd bullied, crying to them and begging for forgiveness, naturally the only one who forgave her was Annabeth, who'd looked at her, and told her to come to lunch with her, that made Nancy happy.

They'd spent a fair bit of time together, but then Annabeth got a boyfriend, and she disappeared for months at a time, but Nancy was happy, she actually had a friend, and now she got to meet the famous seaweed brain, whose name she didn't actually know.

Of course Nancy tried to track down all of her previous victims, but some couldn't be found, it was like they'd disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Nancy, you ready?" called Annabeth

"Yeah, 5 seconds, you got the tent?" she called back

"Yep, hurry up, the beach booze and guys are waiting"

Nancy leaped out of her room, "Beach, booze and guys huh? I can definitely live with that" she said as they walked down to the car.

* * *

They pulled up at the beach and some guy started running up the beach as soon as he saw Annabeth, hey boyfriend she guessed, shit, that guy was hot, but he also looked really really familiar, She got out of the car and as soon as she got a proper look at the guy her jaw hit the floor, No fucking way, that was so not him, he looked, stunned over Annabeths shoulder.

She took her sunglasses to get a better look and It was him, the little twelve year old runt she'd picked on was now almost 6 foot, with pecks and defined abs.

He did the same, the girl who'd made his life hell for years had definitely changed, she was good looking, not on Annabeth or Sarahs level but she wasn't ugly, her red hair was still all over the place.

"Y-y-you've changed" she said, fighting back tears,

"So have you" He commented,

"You guys know each other?" Annabeth said "Great!"

She gave in and tears streaked down her cheeks "Oh my god Percy, I'm so sorry, about everything, all the bullying, the fighting, the hurting, I've changed I swear to god, I changed, I looked for you and Grover to say sorry, I really did, but I couldn't find you"

All while she was saying a brotherly arm wrapped around her, comforting her,

"it's okay" he smiled "I forgive you, you guys better go set up down the beach, people are arriving"

* * *

Line breaker

Percys pov

Soon everyone was turning up, with me Annabeth and Sarah as the welcoming committee, the first cars to turn up held roman demigods, Reyna got out the driver's door, Jason the passenger, and in the back was Dakota, Gwen, Frank and Hazel. Very emotional hellos were made.

The next cars were Sarahs mixed martial arts (MMA) friends, all equally scary, after that came all of the greek demigods we were friends with, that was a lot of people, even Clarisse came, but I think Chris might have made her. Nico appeared out of nowhere, to Sarahs confusion, even though I'd told him not to shadow travel.

A bunch of guys we hardly knew from school came, but it was okay because we kinda liked them, next came Jared, Darren, Casey, Piper and Marcus, they each got hit in the back of the head by Sarah for not turning up to help, then they went down to the beach, and we saw Piper get tackled to the floor by Jason. Looks like Sarah did a good job.


	8. matchmaking and fights

"Whats up?" I said walking down the beach to Reyna, Annabeth was out playing matchmaker for her girls, so I thought I'd go and socialise with the roman, naturally she was wearing her stone cold preator face that scared all the guys away, she was watching over her friends and legionaries with a watchful leaders eye, she was supposed to be having fun, however I did notice a sneaky glance over at Marcus' huge muscled body occasionally,

"Hello Percy" She said fairly coldly.

"Come on, go have some fun Reyna"

"I'm having fun Percy"

"Bullshit, you're sat here, no one to talk to, looking miserable and paranoid, go do something, swim, flirt, talk, anything"

"I've got to stay alert"

"Reyna, you're not a leader here, you see that girl over there, that's Sarah, she's the preator for this party, you're just the legionnaire out to have fun, the big guy over there, that's Marcus, I've seen you looking at him, go over and hit on him, guaranteed acceptance, go legionnaire Reyna"

Reyna stood up, took out her braid and let her hair flow down, granted she was definitely dressed to impress, she strolled over to Marcus sidled up real close and started flirting with him, he smiled and started flirting back.

* * *

"Percy, get your white ass over here" I heard Casey yell, I walked down towards her, Darren and Jared, standing over two people, laughing hysterically.

As I got closer it turned out they were standing over a very embarrassed looking Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, "Now then Gardner, how about you explain to young Mr Jackson here what we just caught you doing with your darling 'not my boyfriend' Travis Stoll" Darren said in stupidly posh voice,

"I hate you all" She whined

"Now Katie, I don't think I want to know, it maybe to innocent for my little ears" I said, grinning.

"Perseus Jackson, I'm going to kill you" she said and sprinted after me down the beach, fortunately I was in the sea within seconds, and subtly got Katie drenched and dodged all her punches, then I ran and Katie gave up the chase.

* * *

"Seaweed brain?" I was hiding behind a mound of sand on the beach with Annabeth looming over me,

"sssshhhhhhh, you'll blow my cover and Katie will turn me into a tree"

"I'm not even going to ask why, hey, you think you can help me find my friends a guy?"

"Yeah, which ones?" She pointed up the beach

"That one on the right, she constantly plays pranks, steals shit, generally pisses us all of"

"Jared" I said with no hesitation "The one over there, he's average height, plays with paint grenades, a little on the weedy side, next girl?"

"Nancy" she said "she's different from how she used to be, now she's quite and withdrawn, she's funny though, sorta going a little bit goth"

I rolled over and shouted up the beach "DI ANGELO, get you depressed ass over here"

"Hold on Percy, I'm a little tied up over here" He shouted back, he was sparring with Sarah, and she was kicking his ass, then when he was distracted she threw him, and he walked over to us

"What's up?" He said, his pride wounded,

"See her over there Nico?" Annabeth said, "Go over to her and start talking to her, you'll really like her, she's a nice girl, I promise"

"Really? Do I have to?"

"Yes" Annabeth and I said in unison. He got up and walked over with a smile on his face and started talking, Nancy looked really surprised but then started talking to him and soon they were sat down on the sand flirting.

"It's nice to finally see him with someone, he actually looks reasonably happy, I was starting to think he was gay" I said, Annabeth nodded and smiled

"Next one, get that Jared kid over here"

"He won't come, she'll have to start the conversation" I explained

"Really? Isn't he just the top man" She said dryly

"No other way, call her over" She beckoned her friend over and we started explaining to her.

* * *

The party was in full flow, everyone was happy and drinking, it was starting to get dark and it was just the beginning, Marcus and Reyna were flirting, Nico was rolling around on the floor making out with a happy drunk Nancy, Jared was looking very pleased with himself and an arm around Annabeths friend, I thought I saw a jealous glance in that direction from Sarah but I wasn't sure, Katie and Travis were in Travis tent and I didn't want to know what was happening in there. I was stood happily with an arm round Annabeth a beer in the other hand and Sarah telling me a joke, naturally this was when something went very wrong.

"What's he doing here" Sarah growled standing up, I looked around to see the frame of Dan Green silhouetted against the cliffs, along with almost 50 friends, this was not good.

"Hello Percy" He grinned, "I've come for the party"

"Fuck off Green, or you're going to get hurt... badly" I growled

"But Percy, look at us, we just want to have fun"

I took in his small army, he'd blatantly prepared himself, he'd brought all the right people, Behind him stood Larisa Carter, the female boxing champion, inches taller than Sarah and packed with muscle. Ronald walker, the school quarterback was already grinning at Darren. His friend was looking at Jared and tensing his muscles. And five huge guys were all looking at Marcus as he walked up the beach, all in all there were 30 of us that would fight. It wasn't enough but it was going to have to do.

"The kind of fun you want Green isn't the kind you're going to find here, last warning, leave now."

"Oh but Percy, we're going to have fun" he swung a punch, I dodged and came up in a fighting stance as all around me hell broke loose.

**Sorry for the long time to update, and the increasingly short chapters, I don't own Pjo or HoO, has anybody got recommendations on how to continue the story after the party?**


	9. the fight part 1

Sarah was secretly shitting bricks. Larissa Carter was one fight Sarah didn't know if she could win, Larissa was 5ft 10 and 14 stone of muscle and 5 years of skill and training, while Sarah was 5ft 5 and 9 stone of muscle with 13 years of training, her dad had taught her how to defend herself as soon as she could walk. But as good as Sarah was, Larissa still had height and weight on her, oh yeah, and the infamous 200lb punch.

Sarah squared off against Larissa as chaos erupted around them, he opponent was black with her hair tied back in a pony tail and grinning like a manic, "Don't you go thinking of pulling those famous brass knuckles on me gangster girl" Carter said "I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve you don't want to see"

_Shit, that's those out of the question, _Sarah felt this little voice in her head every time she fought, it was weird.

_Look at her left leg Sarah, she's weak on it, and don't forget, boxers don't kick, they only punch, you are the daughter of Mickey 'Belfast' Miller, no one beats you in a fight._

Larissa's punch caught Sarah by surprise and almost knocked her out there and then, but Sarah threw back her own vicious right hook, that would batter down the guard of most, and knock out fully grown men. But Larissa blocked it,

_She's a boxer, don't rely on your fists, you are a mixed martial artist, mix it up a little._

Larissa tried to throw another punch, but Sarah caught her fist and threw her behind her, She then struck back with a cutting roundhouse kick and made Larissa fly to the side, she leaped up in fury and hammered punches down on Sarah. She couldn't get a blow in without dropping her guard.

_She's doing what you need her to do, go to floor._

Sarah knew better than to ignore the voice in her head, she went down to the floor under Larissa's punches, with Larissa pinning her down, Sarah felt vulnerable, until she felt a slight shift in weight...

_Yes, very good._

"Not so strong now eh Miller?" Larissa grinned "On the floor with me over you"

"Oh but Carter, you've played for me all along, after all, didn't you do your research?" Sarah asked, hiding a smile from the confused boxer on top of her "I'm a MMA fighter, like UFC, and we fight best down and dirty, on the floor."

_Now._

Sarah flipped her, getting her down in the perfect pin, and knocked her flat out.

_Excellent, now your friends, or more importantly, Jared._

Sarah looked to her side and saw Jared on the floor with a guy on top of him, the guy threw a punch and Jared's head was knocked to the side, he looked hurt, _No,_ Sarahs body filled with determination,_ Not Jared, sweet, funny, cute, happy Jared, Anyone but Jared._ Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out a brass knuckle, she slid it along the ground to Jared and saw his fist close around it, _He'll be okay_. Sarah stood up and leaped into the fight.

* * *

Jared had never been the strongest guy, or the fastest or the most agile, in fact apart from rigging explosions and being funny, Jared had never been the best at anything, so this was why he was getting hammered by a huge guy he didn't know the name of, this was not going good for him. Over the years of trying to impress Sarah he'd tried out many martial arts, Karate, Judo, Ju-Jitsu, Krav Maga, He'd even tried out Tai Chi and had been surprisingly good at it, but Sarah teased him about that and he left. So Jared had shit all combat training and an average build, against a fairly large football player.

Within minutes Jared was down on the ground and hurt, he throbbed all over from punches. He felt so disappointed in himself, his dad disabled bombs and killed Taliban in a far away country, while Jared lost fights against a school football player.

The guy slammed his head to the side and Jared found himself looking at what he considered to be the most beautiful girl in the world, she knelt over Larissa's body checking her pulse she looked around and saw him, anger and sadness struck he features and his heart beat a little faster, she took something out of her pockets and slid it to him and he grasped the cold metal object, wondering what it was until he felt the grip, It was a knuckle duster. Jared was the only person who knew about Sarah's dad, and who he was, and it wasn't hard for him to guess why she carried knuckle dusters everywhere. He slid his fingers into the grip of the object and grinned manically at the guy on top of him before slamming his brass fist into his head.

* * *

Jared got up and shook himself off, who to help? He thought, he looked around, Sarah was doing fine, Percy launched a huge uppercut into Dan Greens jaw, yep he thought, Percy's doing fine. _Darren,_ A little voice said inside of him, _Got to protect the brother_.

He saw Darren fighting two huge guys and anger swelled up inside him, nobody messes with a brother.

Darren and Jared were like brothers, since the first day of high school, in the morning Darren the rugby player was about to get into a fight he couldn't win, Jared stepped in and talked both of their ways out of it. Then later on in the day, when Jared was getting physically beaten up, Darren stepped in and punched both of their ways out of it.

Since that day they'd been best friendsand had formed the brother pact, then they'd met Sarah and Jared liked her straight away, he was constantly hitting on her or making failed attempts to get with her.

Then Percy had come to the school, he fit in with them right away, a bit of a misfit, and he matched Sarahs ADHD and dyslexia, something was strange about Percy though, he disappeared for months at a time and came back taller stronger and physically scarred each time, whenever he was asked about it he got all cryptic.

Then Darren started dating Casey and she joined the group, she was cool and Jared liked her and he found it hilarious how much her brother put the shits up Darren.

Their friendship group had a strong bond, but the strongest was between Darren and Jared, so Jared did the only thing he could do, went to help the brother.


	10. SHOTS

A ham sized fist slammed into Marcus' stomach, he didn't flinch or move, his huge six pack taking most of the blow. He lifted the assailant of the floor and threw him at another guy, two down three to go.

Another charged him and tried to weave in and out of Marcus' range, but Marcus was fast, he caught him and slammed his fist into the guys chest and watched him fall back, three down, two to go.

One of the final two kicked Marcus in the groin, pain exploded up his body and he doubled over, but the guy who did it regretted it almost instantly, going to donkey punch the back of his head, he felt Marcus grab his longish hair end lift him from the ground, he gave the guy a colossal backhand slap and sent him tumbling to the ground groaning.

The last one was nowhere to be seen, until he saw something that made his vision turn red and his blood boil. The final guy was a champion boxer and had punched his big sister...

Marcus Garcia was born to a Spanish mum and in theory a Spanish dad, he always said in theory, because he shared none of his families' characteristics or looks. He was constantly bullied by his 'father' and often just left the house to get away, but he couldn't leave Casey, even if they were probably not biologically related, Casey was Marcus' sister and always would be, Marcus was very protective over his small big sister, and would lay down his life for her, this was why he was fuming beyond belief right now.

His fist slammed into the guys gut and he cried out, but turned and grinned at Marcus,

"Hey Garcia, been waiting for ya"

"Not a good decision" Marcus grumbled and went for the attack again, but the boxer guy was too fast for him, he dodged and bobbed up next to Marcus and slammed a punch into his temple. His vision went fuzzy, as the boxer threw another and another, making Marcus feel sick and drop to his knees, he may have been big, but no one can fight against three temple punches, he weakly went for another punch, but someone else did it for him.

A large fist knocked the boxer back as Marcus looked up to see a huge Asian kid, almost his size but a little smaller, but this guy was faster and evidently trained, but he had the face of a baby. Behind him there was a young pretty girl maybe a year younger than himself, maybe thirteen or fourteen, with dark skin and hair, next to her was a Hispanic kid maybe a little older than her, but small and skinny. He was throwing throat punches and generally causing havoc.

"I'm Frank" Baby bodybuilder said "This is Hazel, and this is Leo"

"Everyone calls me supreme commander Valdez though" said skinny Spanish kid

"Bullshit, more like repair boy" Said the black girl

"Come on now queen of darkness, lighten up" whined the kid called Leo.

"Percy's friends?" I asked, most of them I'd met were either really weird like that Travis guy or really hot like Piper or Annabeth or Reyna. Marcus definitely liked Reyna, once you got through the thick cold outer shell, she was smart and funny, and she was just super cute anyway, these thoughts all raced through Marcus' mind at a thousand frames per second.

"Yep" grunted Asian Frank, Marcus decided he liked him the most, he was hard and didn't talk much, his kind of person.

Marcus turned around to see Percy knock out Dan green and Annabeth kick him for good measure, he smiled to himself, Percy was hard and talked random shit half the time, Marcus' other favourite kind of person.

* * *

"Now then Mr Green, my old bean, this is all a little rash don't you think?" Percy said to Dan in a ridiculously posh English accent as he weaved in and out of punches at a lightning fast speed next to Annabeth. "Throw a punch pussy" Said Dan, evidently annoyed that he was running rings around him and beating him without striking a blow.

"But Daniel Darling, we're having oh so much fun" Said Annabeth next to Percy, copying his accent to Dan's growing annoyance. He roared and slammed a punch into Percy's gut.

"Oh that was a good shot" Groaned Percy as he stood up "Not a good idea really" And with that he arced his fist up, doing something that Annabeth had shown him once. His fist struck Dan's jaw and he felt a little crack, dislocated, he smiled, and slammed him on the ground. He looked at Dan then at Annabeth, "Is he knocked out?" Percy asked.

"Yep" She replied as she flipped some guy over her back, and walked over to him as the fight was starting to tone down, and in the back ground Sarah was commanding those who could drive to take the unconscious home. "Are you okay?" She asked and kissed him, every time Annabeth kissed him it was the same, amazing; he felt shivers go down his spine.

"Yeah I'm fine, after all I'm the mighty Percy Jackson. How are you?" He said with a familiar mischievous smile on his face.

"Don't get too cocky seaweed brain, and I'm fine" She warned playfully,

"Wouldn't dream of it wise girl, even if I did though, you still wouldn't be able to beat the mighty preator of the 12th legion, the slayer of titans and giants, counsellor for cabin 3 and the great and beautiful son of Poseidon" He said smiling at her and those stormy grey eyes filled with amusement.

"You wanna bet?" With that she jumped on him, letting her hair go into his face to distract him, and they started wrestling in between kisses and laughs. It ended with Annabeth on top of Percy kissing him on floor, until Percy broke away,

"When I made my understatement about my brilliance earlier, did I mention that I'm also a professional tickler?" He said smiling as he started to tickle her and she shrieked, they went on like this for a few minutes with Annabeth crying out for mercy until he heard a mixture of gagging noises and people clearing thoughts.

He looked up and stood in a circle around them was... well, pretty much everyone, all making a variation of gagging noises, with the exception of Pipers siblings who were snapping pictures on Leo Valdez brand monster proof phones and awed.

"Apologies to extract you from this scene of too much PDA, I mean uhh, cuteness, yeah, cuteness. But there is a large amount of booze to drink and we can't have a lads shots session without you Percy" Said a mixture of Connor and Travis Stoll each finishing the others sentence.

Percy started laughing and got up and walked over to Connor and Travis, picked up a bottle of Sarahs dads finest, Grabbed Jason, Marcus, Jared, Darren, Nico, Frank and Leo. They went off to some secluded corner of the beach to take shots till they most likely passed out.

Annabeth laughed, in the distance she could hear Travis and Connor singing already. It was going to be a horrible morning for poor Katie Gardner and whoever Connor managed to pick up tonight. Then again, she thought she heard Percy singing a little. And a hung over son of Poseidon was not going to be fun.

**I don't own Percy jackson or anything like that. and Allen r there's a little percy and annabeth here just for you**


	11. Booze and Blushing

"Ok lads, you have all been approved to partake in lads shot time" Said Travis, grinning like a manic,

"The rules are as follows; you must take shots appropriate to height, age and weight, i.e. you there" Connor said pointing at Darren "Will be taking quite a few tonight, other rules are optional, like stop before you pass out"

Connor and Travis started singing as they poured shots into glasses and handed them around. Percy realized it was going to be a strange night with a bunch of mostly ADHD demigods drunk, and a fair few mortals.

Percy downed the first shot they gave him, Travis called it the savior of Olympus special. Holy Hephaestus it made his throat burn, it was like he just downed a glass of acid. All around the circle everybody fell over laughing at his face as Connor and Travis passed more and more shots round the circle, Jason got the 'Superman', Marcus got the affectionately named 'lets knock the big guy out', Jared got the 'Travis special', Darren got the 'Rugby player', Nico didn't look happy at the name of his 'Queen of Darkness', Frank looked mildly offended by his 'Tri-racial shot' and Leo was bouncing up and down at the sight of his 'High ADHD caffeine shot'.

Percy was pretty sure none of those were actually shots and that they were just a mix of different drinks they collided together. But soon everyone round the circle was a tipsy if not heavily drunk, and that's when they all began singing...

* * *

"Cider?" Annabeth turned around from trying to watch over Percy at lads shot time to see the slim frame of Sarah sitting herself down next to her holding out a bottle. She still wasn't sure if she liked her or not, she definitely respected her as a fighter and thought she was hilarious, but she didn't like the fact that Percy had been hanging around with this girl for two years and Annabeth had never known. It wasn't that she didn't trust Percy, but she was always a little over protective.

"Yeah cheers" she said, accepting the bottle, she looked at the label, some British make that was called 'scrumpy jacks'. She took a sip and it was definitely the strongest cider she'd ever tasted.

"My dad's Irish" Sarah explained, smiling at the look on her face, "He imports this stuff from the UK, apparently nothings better than European booze".

Annabeth laughed lightly, she couldn't really think of anything to say.

"You put up a sick fight back there" Sarah mused, keeping up the conversation, "Where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

"The camp that me and Percy go to does combat training sometimes, it definitely comes in handy. And speaking of fighting, you must have knocked out at least 6 guys earlier?" Annabeth said, happy to have her fighting complimented.

"How do I get into that place, it sounds so cool, everyone I've met that goes there is great. But Percy said that its only for kids with dyslexia, ADHD and previous or current family issues, I've got all of them." Sarah said, a little sadness seeping into her voice at the mention of family "And yep, MMA, I'm the one and only Sarah 'the shamrock' Miller" she added the last bit a little sarcastically with a wink.

"It's got a long waiting list" Annabeth lied, "It's really popular"

"Fair enough" Sarah said, evidently not convinced "Hey, about Percy. You seem a little suspicious; I just wanted you to know that nothings ever happened or will happen between us, ever. He's like a dumb big brother to me. Besides, I like someone else"

Annabeth stared open mouthed at her for a second, no one had ever read her like that, except from maybe Percy, Piper or Thalia. She quickly closed her mouth as she realized it was weird and spoke "Wow, thanks I guess, I was kinda worried. And spill the beans, who" She said with a light laugh,

"Not telling" Said Sarah, miming a zip over her lips.

"It's that Jared guy isn't it, the one who didn't think I was real, and poked me to check? You're not the only one who's good at reading people" Annabeth said with a wink.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill ya" Sarah laughed, "Seriously, you will find out why 'The Shamrock' is like the greatest fighter of all time"

"Talking about yourself in the third person? Really?" Annabeth said as the singing started to come closer and she finished off her cider,

"That's-"She was cut off by a drunk Jared sitting on her lap "JARED, You made me spill my drink all over me"

"Sorry Sarah" He slurred "Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"Oh god, let's get you to bed"

Annabeth was howling with laughter on the ground "Good luck Sarah"

"You too, you're going to need it" She said, pointing to a drunk Percy staggering towards Annabeth along the beach.

* * *

"WIIIISSSSEEEEE GGGIIIRRRRLLLLLL, WHHEEREE AREE YOUU?" he called blatantly drunk,

"I'm here Perce" she said, getting crushed by a big drunken hug.

"Annabeth, I've been thinking" Drunk Percy tried to put on a serious voice, like a small child talking to an adult.

"That would explain the noise earlier" She smiled at him and he burst into drunken fits of laughter,

"You're funny" He said "So I was thinking that I love you sooooo much"

"I love you too Perce"

"Stop interrupting me" Drunk Percy said as he started to get down on one knee "Annabeth Chase, I've loved you since 1st grade"

"Percy we didn't know each other in first grade" She interrupted

"Shhhhh, you're ruining the moment, I loved the way you ruined my project in 3rd grade, and in 5th grade when you helped me with my maths because you're so clever"

"Percy, why are on one knee? And that never happened?"

"Be quiet silly billy" He giggled, _Gods, he's so hammered, I'm going to kill Travis and Connor tomorrow_, Annabeth thought.

"Will you marr-" His next words were cut short by him leaning over to the side and throwing up then staggering upwards, and telling Annabeth he wasn't drunk.

He then passed out in her arms, She dragged him back to their tent, and laid him in bed with some effort, snapped a picture of sleeping Percy for blackmail, grabbed a pillow and walked outside, Before howling with laughter into the pillow at the last scene and poor little Percys face.

* * *

**I don't own rick riodan or any of his works, and I'd still really appreciate suggestions about where to take the story after the party.**


	12. hangovers and mafia

"Uggghhhhhhh" groaned Percy, His head felt like a hundred lastrigonians had threw cannonballs at his head. He went to sit up and did it too fast, his world span and daggers of pain flew to his head, he looked around, a lot of beer bottles, a cheap ring from a kids magazine, and a shot glass.

He didn't even want to know what they were used for as he crawled on his hands and knees out of the tent, and looked up to see a circle of his friends in front of his tent grinning at him.

"You know there's a song for this situation?" Jared said laughing,

"What?" Percy said thoroughly confused,

"It's called 'Last night' by Lucy Spraggan, it's a british song, youtube it" Sarah said laughing,

"I don't even want to know what you mean by that" He said, groaning

"Oh I think you do, Casanova" Jason said, walking over, arm and arm with Piper,

"Oh gods, no one tell me"

"You asked me for a ring" Piper started,

"And asked me for my blessing" Said Frank,

"And then you asked me to be the best man at your wedding" Said a smiling Hazel,

"Oh no..." Percy said, what he did last night coming back to him "Please be joking",

"Come here Seaweed brain" Laughed Annabeth "Maybe in a year or two when we're legally allowed"

"How drunk was I? Be honest" He said,

"You survived six rounds of my shots, the only person that beat you was me, and that's because I mixed mine weak. The amount you had probably should have knocked you out" Travis said, a mischievous tone to his voice.

"I'm sosososososo sorry" He said looking at Annabeth, a pleading puppy dog look in his eyes.

Annabeth laughed and pulled him into the seat next to him "Come sit, and get some coffee, It's fine Perce I don't mind. It was a little cute"

Percy plonked himself down next to Annabeth and she kissed him on the neck and suddenly everything felt better.

* * *

"I'll miss you so much though" Said Piper to Jason as he was packing stuff into an SUV,

"I know and I will too, I'll come back as soon as I can, it'll be like I never left, I promise" he said, sadness filling his voice, as he hopped into the drivers seat.

"Be back soon" She whispered at the retreating SUV,

"YO PIPER, YOU WANT A SAUSAGE?" Percy yelled from the bottom of the beach, Him and Sarah were sat around a small bbq at the bottom of the beach by the sea,

"IF YOU DIDN'T GET ENOUGH LAST NIGHT" Sarah yelled,

"I swear guys, me and Jason didn't do anything" Piper said, swiping a hot dog from Percy's hands,

"That was my hot dog! Besides we all know you did do at least something"

"We so didn't"

"I call bullshit"

"Suck my dick Percy"

"So it was Jason that got the sausage last night? That would explain a few things"

"Shut up!" She said, hitting him in the arm. "Hey, Sarah, are you alright?"

The girl was looking sullen, poking the bbq, she looked up, "Yeah I'm fine I guess"

"No you're not, what's wrong?" Percy said,

"Dad" She said blankly, with a small hint of sadness in her voice,

"Don't you have a good relationship with him?" Piper asked, then she felt a sharp jab go into her side and saw Percy shoot a glare at her, maybe a little insensitive.

She saw the jab and the glare and smiled "No it's fine to ask don't worry, and no not quite, he used to be busy all the time, but even then he was still a good dad, but then one day he just gave it all up and started drinking, he's not exactly the world's best daddy"

"And you 'borrowed' all his booze so you don't want to go back?" Piper asked,

"Yep, it's not just that, my place is like chaos all the time, dads old business follows him every where"

"Well, I haven't known you for long, but not far across the city, is three roomed apartment, ones occupied by Annabeth, the other by me, and if you'd like, we'd happily have you"

Sarah's face lit up like Leo Valdez "Really? Are you sure? Because you would be the bestest person ever"

"Yeah it's fine, when do you want to move in?" Piper said laughing,

"Could you do today? Sorry if it's a bit soon but that would be so cool"

"Yeah you can come today, go to your place, get your stuff, and come on over" Piper said standing up to get ready.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Sarah Miller was facing her apartment door for hopefully the last time, she looked at the floor, she could tell you who the bloodstains came from, and what they did to deserve an appointment with the man that was opening the door in front of her.

Mickey 'Belfast' Miller, was about 5 foot 11 tall, and rippled with muscle, his short black hair was slick to the side and he was wearing a dirty red shirt. He had the crooked nose of a boxer who'd seen too many fights, and the scars of a man with a lot of stories to tell, and not all of them were PG friendly. His blue eyes had a cold distant look in them, like he'd seen far too many people die and get hurt.

To say that Mickey had had a hard life was the understatement of the century; he was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland, in 1963 to Ronald and Mary O'Callahan.

His father was an instrumental figure in the terrorist/freedom organisation known as the IRA, or the Irish Republican Army, the group who attempted to fight the British control of the region to gain freedom.

At the age of fourteen, coming home from school, Mickey had found British soldiers storming his house, his father and mother already dead outside. In a blind rage, Mickey killed a soldier with his pocket knife and ran into the house, collecting an AKM rifle, a set of car keys and a fake passport, He escaped the house, killing 13 soldiers.

After sneaking into Ireland, he made contact with the terrorist leader, and joined the ranks of the IRA.

At twenty years of age he was a cell commander, the youngest ever in the organization, then when his cell got killed, he moved to America, more specifically, New York, to travel there, he changed his name to Mickey Miller.

Spotted in a violent bar fight, where he put 5 men in hospital, a local mafia tried to kill him, they sent five men, to capture him and torture him to death, but when 5 dead bodies were floating in the Hudson river the next day, the rival mafia recruited him to do their dirty work.

By the time he was 30, he ran the mafia, and those who were involved in it, started to call him the king of New York's underworld.

At 36, he declared the war on drugs to not only be for the police, but for the mafia too, soon dealers started disappearing of the streets, and no one wanted to sell to New Yorkers anymore.

At 42, he'd had over 300 death threats from international drug cartels, and 50 assassination attempts made on him, he also had a young child, Sarah Miller.

Seven years on from that, his house was attacked by members of a Colombian drug cartel, he killed and tortured them all, but after, he left the business, to take care of seven year old Sarah, but after, he hit rock bottom, his drinking spiraled out of control and ten years later that's where he was now.

Sarah walked into the house, packed up her things, and got into Percy's car, no one said a word.

**Hi guys, sorry about the seemingly pointless background story, but it will link in later in the story so be patient my childs.**

**I son't own rick riodan, Lucy spraggans 'Last night' (it's a funny song, listen to it) and I thankfully don't own the terrorist group known as the IRA**


	13. Rugby and Video Games

"Are you guys up for coming to our apartment later, we can hang out and shit" Piper asked the table quietly in greek class, the subject they all had together because Percy had made them. Everyone around the table nodded apart from Darren and Jared.

"Can't" said Darren, shaking his head,

"Why not?" Percy asked,

"Six nations is on tonight, we're getting it streamed from Britain live" Jared explained, looking excited,

"Wait, what's the six nations?" Casey asked.

"Rugby, It's England vs France tonight" Darren said, grinning from ear to ear "France are going to get soooo hammered"

"Nah I reckon France have a better chance this year, they signed some new players"

"Have you seen the size of that Tulilangi guy though, France are going to cry"

"Hey Gayboys, I know you all like getting cosy together in those scrums, but Rugby is such a shit sport" Mark one of the football team leaned into the conversation from another table, "At least football players have skill"

"Actually Mark, I'm pretty sure my lack of skill that I picked up from rugby helped me run your entire football team last phys ed session"

"We went easy on you" He said,

"I call bullshit" Said Percy "You're team came back looking like they'd sweat up a lake"

"Don't even get me started on the swim team jack-"

"Is there something more interesting than Greek mythology Mark? Because if there is I'd love for you to tell us all about it in detention after school" The teacher mused from the front of the class, and everybody went quite.

* * *

"EAT MY SHIT MCLEAN" Percy shouted, all his concentration going to the screen in front of him,

"KISS MY CHEROKEE ASS JACKSON" Piper roared,

"Guys seriously, maybe you should calm down a little" Annabeth said, watching Percy, Piper and Sarah violently play video games,

"You don't understand Annabeth, This isn't just a video game. It's a way to humiliate Piper _and_ Sarah at the same time, and your strategy doesn't apply to this game"

"Does it not? Hmm, Piper, gimme the controls"

"Uh no?" Annabeth snatched them out of Pipers hands "Hey!"

"Sorry Pipes" She said, perched on the edge of the sofa, within two minutes she'd already completely annihilated Percy and Sarah 5 times.

"I'm sorry? My strategy doesn't apply here? Well well well Perseus Jackson, are you just shit?"

"You're so cheating" He accused

"Nope, does it feel even more humiliating that I've never played this before"

"Shut up" He said in a whiny voice, pouting at Annabeth, she laughed and threw the controller back at Piper as the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it" She said, "Couldn't have me kicking your ass too much seaweed brain"

"She's just scared the shamrock will finally get her" Sarah laughed,

"What is it with you and the third person?" Annabeth said as she walked to the door,

"Katie, what's up? Where's Travis?" She said to Katie who was on the other side of the door,

"He's being a huge dick at the moment. On more important subjects I found a monster nest down the road"

"Tell me later yeah, we'll have like a girl chat with ice cream. What about the nest?"

"I was walking home and I saw a Cyclops go into a house, I looked through the windows and it was full of monsters, telkhines, empousa, cyclopes, you name it."

"Write me down the address, me and Piper can't go because we've got Sarah here, but I'll send Percy to get some guys from camp"

* * *

_Two hours later._

"Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme at your service my good sir" Leo said, strolling down half blood hill towards Percy with Nico in tow,

"Really Nico?, you brought Leo? It's not that I don't like him, but we do have to take a hour long car ride with him?"

"Oh come on, I built your car, at least let me ride in this monster" Leo said, sliding into the back seat jumping up and down.

"Not my first choice either Perce" Grumbled Nico from the front seat,

"Really I appreciate it, the Aphrodite cabin keep trying to give me makeover so their precious 'Leyna' can come true. And without Piper to keep them in check, well..." Leo shuddered in the back seat.

"Oh I wouldn't be wanting her back too soon Leo, she's becoming more like her siblings every day. She even squealed at the sight of shoes last week" Percy laughed from the front, turning on the stereo and effectively starting a demigod world war three as some of his alternative music came on.

"Oh no way am I listening to this hipster crap" Said Nico, leaning over and changing the station to something so depressing that it would make Apollo cry.

"No fuckin way" Said percy, switching the station again.

"Uh actually guys, I hate all your music" Leo said from the back,

"SHUT UP LEO" Percy and Nico yelled fighting for control of the stereo,

"Oh it's so on, CAR" He shouted "Override code Hephaestus, Lima Echo Oscar, change song to 'cooler than me' By Ponser, Mike"

The tune started blasting out through the windows as the two demigods turned around in the front and looked at him,

"What? It's the theme tune to my life" Leo said smiling, "Percy, please watch the road, this is dangerous"

* * *

"This is it?" Asked Nico as they stepped out of the car into the darkness of New York at night,

"Yep, Katie showed me earlier"

"Well let's flame on" Said Leo, strutting towards the house,

"Never say that again Leo" grumbled Nico,

"But it's my catchphrase" He whined,

"No it's the human torch's" Said Percy "Shh and let's move"

They stepped up to the door and went to kick it in when it swung open, loose only on one hinge.

"I've seen this before" Said Leo inspecting the door "The locks been shot to pieces, Hold on just let me-" His flame illuminated the corridor and they all gasped at the amount of bullet holes in the walls.


	14. mysteries and assessments

"Holy shit" The word came out of Leo's mouth before anyone else's,

"What happened here?" Percy asked, his voice barely an audible whisper, eyes taking in the carnage in front of them, broken glass and monster dust covered the floor like a deadly carpet. The walls were torn apart with the holes of many rounds, empty celestial bronze, imperial gold and styagian iron bullet cases sparkled under Leo's fire light.

"I, personally, am interested to find out" Grumbled Nico, drawing his sword and walking down the corridor.

A whimpering sound was heard from the room that appeared to be a kitchen. Percy slammed the door in with his foot and walked in riptide drawn and the whimper turned into a scream of fear as a telkhine scrabbled to the corner and tried to hide behind an iron cast frying pan, then he looked up and a wave of calm washed over his face.

"Oh Perseus Jackson, it is only you. Please, tell me you have come here to kill me" The Telkhine said, suddenly calm.

"What happened here? Tell me then you will get what you wish" Percy said, squatting down to the height of the Telkhine.

"Many of us lived here, a safe haven in an enemy city, or so we thought" The creature whimpered "A man came earlier today, a mortal, he had guns, we laughed when we saw his mortal weapons, but they were different. They spit fire and immortal bullets. That's how he killed my brethren, so many dead. He came into this very room and an elder Cyclops challenged him to a duel, no guns. He accepted and drew a club; the Cyclops was dead before he hit the ground. I've seen mortals use them for sport before. He destroyed all in this room accept for me, he smashed me in the knee"

The Telkhine said, pointing to a particularly damaged left leg.

"He said 'You will be left as a message, the king of New York doesn't like monsters '"

"This man, what did he look like? Was he a god?" Percy said, angry, destroying monsters in self defence is one thing, but this was genocide.

"About your height, short black hair, looked like a fighter, and defiantly lived up to his looks. And no, he was definitely mortal" The Telkhine said "I beg of you for death"

Nico stepped forward and released his soul into the Tartarus, "Let's leave, not many places freak out the son of the death god, but this is one of them"

* * *

"Right class, everyone shut up. No, Steve, Martin is not a punching bag. Jared, Darren, I don't even want to know what you are doing. Percy you can leave the water machine alone now I'm sure it won't miss you" The coach shouted, attempting to get his phys ed class to pay attention.

"Ok so as you know we're trying different sports to usual this year, and for each sport we try to a get a student coach to help us. Most of you have been" The coach paused for effect "Undeniably crap. Fortunately however we happen to be blessed with a star player for this semesters sport, Darren Martin can you come up and give us all an introduction to the British sport of rugby!"

Darren walked over to the coach's side and watched Mark spit on the floor as he went up.

"Mark" He started, a smile creeping onto his features, "You'd call yourself pretty hardcore wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, at least enough for your woman's sport" Mark said smiling.

"Come up here then, we're going to demonstrate the rugby tackle" Mark paled as the tall bulky Darren spoke. "Stand over there" He ordered.

"What about pads?" Mark asked.

"Rugby, being the 'woman's' sport that it is, doesn't have pads. Scrum caps and mouth guards are optional, but we won't need them" Straight after talking Darren raced at Mark, lifted him by the legs and slammed him on the ground. "That's called a dump tackle" he said grinning.

Mark groaned as he stood up, and Darren ran again this time slamming into Marks legs and sweeping him off his feet onto the floor. "The standard rugby tackle" He smiled,

Mark made the mistake of not realizing that Darren had saved his best till last and got up again with an audible groan. Darren launched himself forward into a brutal tackle that involved lifting Mark up and driving him into the ground headfirst. "Finally, the spear tackle, my personal favorite" Darren beamed.

He did a very brief introduction to the rules then had them all take to the pitch for a small scale game.

Percy almost instantly decided he hated the game of rugby, He'd played the touch and hold version of it with some friends in the park before, but this was a full contact carnage pain fest. Every time he got the ball, he'd get taken down by someone, if he even allowed his mind to wonder, he'd suddenly be overcome by pain and would be on the floor. Like that time he'd thought about Annabeth and got a little distracted, the way her hair falls over her shoulders whe-

OOOMMMFFFFFF

Percy got slammed to the ground and looked up to see the tall stocky figure of Darren smiling at him offering a hand up "You snooze you lose Perce. You guys still coming over to mine later to watch the rugby?"

"Yeah probably" Percy said, groaning as he stood up, "is all rugby this brutal?"

"Nope" Darren said, popping the 'p' "It's usually worse, this one time, we played Canada's junior team and the ruck turned into a full on fight, 12 people had to go to hospital..."

"Remind me never to play rugby again" Percy said, limping towards the locker rooms.

* * *

"So what exactly am I letting myself in for by coming" Annabeth asked Piper and Sarah as they drove through the streets of New York in Sarahs battered truck.

"Jared and Darren can be a bit 'full on' when they're sober, they're better when you met them, drunk" Sarah explained calmly weaving through traffic and swearing at anybody who didn't accept her road dominance.

"Oh great" Annabeth said as they pulled up to Darren's apartment building.

"You'll see in a second, don't worry" Piper winked at her as they stood in the lift.

As the lift doors opened a chant could be heard along with the occasional scuffle and small play fight that broke out in the apartment in front of them,

"We're under strict instructions for this next bit" Piper said, pulling a dark hood over Annabeths head and knocking on the door, from inside small whispers could be heard along with Percy's muffled cries of surprise and exasperation as Annabeth was led into a room and sat on a chair, her hood was taken off her and two figures in cloaks stood in front of her.

"The council of the brotherhood must convene, is thee wench before us of a high enough quality to date Perseus Jackson?" said the skinnier smaller one in a high pitched raspy voice,

"I'm not a w-"Annabeth started but was cut off by the taller one,

"Silence woman, you shall be assessed" The taller one said. The two figures walked around her looking at her occasionally firing off random questions,

"Have you seen lord of the rings?" The shorter one asked,

"Yes" Annabeth said, and the two figures murmured in approval,

"Star wars?"

"No" Annabeth said, and the two began to mutter under their breath

The small one leaned in from behind her and took a long sniff "Lemons" he muttered "Lemons are good"

"Okay, this is getting beyond weird now" Annabeth said standing up and turning to face the cloaked guys. The taller one roared with laughter and threw back his hood to reveal a handsome face with a out of shape nose that looked like he'd been in one too many fights,

"Gotta hand it to you, You did pretty well" he said smiling "Most don't last that long, the only person who's beaten you was my girlfriend Casey when Jared and Percy did this too her. She gave in when Jared leant in real close and started measuring her ears, muttering something about the perfect size being unachievable. My names Darren Martin, we didn't really meet properly at the party" He held out his hand and Annabeth shook it.

The other one turned to her, hood still up, cocked his head slightly sideways and said, "Lemons" With a weird pleasurable shudder down his spine.

"I'm guessing you're Jared? The one Sarah doesn't stop talking about?" Annabeth said cleverly.

"Really" he said, throwing off his hood, "She talks about me" his eyes filled with excitement. He was skinny and had small hard facial features.

"No, I just knew that would make you take your hood off" Annabeth said laughing, soon to be joined by Darren.

"Oh fuck you" he said holding out his hand smiling, "I'm Jared Adams, last time we met I was severely intoxicated and I barely believed you were real"

"Casey" Darren yelled, "You can untie Percy now, she's approved"

"You tied him up?"

"We had too, he didn't want you to be assessed, I'm actually rather proud of my hog tie. Hurry up, the rugby's started, England vs Ireland"

Annabeth perched herself on Percy's lap in the living room as Casey and Marcus were introduced and the rugby started. Soon Darren and Jared were roaring and chanting England, England, England. Percy gave her a wink and with a mischievous glint in his eyes started chanting Ireland along to their England, for a second the room went completely quite, then Annabeth had to jump away as Darren and Jared bundled Percy on a couch shouting "English Supremacy" and "For the Tuilangi brothers".

Sarah looked up at the sight of this and yelled in a thick accent "For the motherland of Ireland" and started tickling Jared, to which Jared screamed a surprisingly high pitch and ended up rolling around on the floor with Sarah in a full blown tickle war.

Annabeth leant back and watched the carnage before her as Casey smiled and threw her a soda.

**Sorry about the update time, BT cut off my internet again. okay, in case any of you haven't noticed I'm British, so i have no idea how anything in america works, or american spelling so there might be a few incorrect things i don't know. Thanks for like the support and stuff I guess**


	15. Films and Fighting

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" the crowd roared, a huge collage age football player was squaring up to Darren outside the school and Percy stepped out of his car and burst into a run to get to him before it got to serious.

"Whoa boy calm down" Percy said, putting his hand on Darren's shoulder in an attempt calm him down. Darren shrugged off his hand and whispered to him,

"It's Marks big bro, he's pissed off about me humiliating him in front of the class, this has been going on for about five minutes. He'll completely fuck me up if I back out now, whatever you do don't help me, if it looks like an unfair fight his mates will join in. just let me handle this"

Suddenly the guy swung for Darren and hit him square in the jaw. Darren was spun in midair and hit the ground, then with a almighty grunt he stood up, his jaw at a terrible angle. He placed his hand on his Jaw and tugged, it made a horrible sound of a joint being relocated but it looked normal again.

Darren rubbed his jaw lightly as Marks brother looked in horror as the big rugby player came into a fighting stance and threw an almighty punch at the guys stomach, but at the last minute he changed his punches course and it slammed into his ribs. Marks brother was knocked back, the colossal force of Darren's weight pounding in to him, he threw another punch, this time to the face, sending him reeling back even more.

Percy felt Sarah and Katie run up to him standing either side,

"No no no no no" Sarah shouted at Darren as she watched him spear tackle Marks brother, "Don't let him on the floor, he does MMA, he'll kill-"

Darren didn't have time to hear Sarahs warning as a leg shot into his knee and he was driven onto the ground with his opponent,

"Somebody help him, Mark control your fucking brother, he's pounding the shit out of Darren" Katie screamed, no one listening, "He's going to kill h- HOLY SHIT, HE PULLED A KNIFE"

Percy could now see a flash of silver in the hands of Marks brother, and he waded into the fight, his fist slamming into his nose, soon he was joined by someone, a foot slamming into the guys neck, he looked up, expecting to see Sarah, but instead looking at the brown haired framed face of Katie Gardner, blowing a strand of hair out of her face with a small smile.

"Come on Percy, we've got biology, I don't want to be late" She said, "Sarah, have you got a free period now? Great, take Darren to hospital, he's not looking to good"

"Alright, what's up with you?" Percy asked, walking to biology,

"What do you mean?" Katie asked innocently, fiddling with the back of her phone case.

"You're never violent in the mortal world, even when we were fighting wars, you were rarely doing direct fighting, something's up, even I wouldn't kick someone in the throat."

"Yeah, well I'm not in the best mood today" She said, a relatively angry look spreading across her face.

"What's he done this time?" Percy asked not even bothering to ask if it was Travis,

"Well, contrary to popular opinion, actually, mainly your opinion actually. Me and Travis aren't actually together, I was sort of seeing if he could grow up and stop behaving like a dick half the time, and he was getting so much better, but this last week he's been so... AAGGHHH" She said, frustrated.

"Next time I see him, I'll talk to him for you yeah. I'm sure he doesn't realize he's being a prat" Percy said, giving a light, comforting, punch on the arm

"Cheers, Perce, I guess. How did the raid on the monsters go?"

"Oh my gods Katie, you'll never believe it" he said, starting off the story.

* * *

Living with Piper and Annabeth was the weirdest thing ever, Sarah thought. They had hushed conversations about mythical creatures, constantly fighting over beauty vs brains, or the sea vs the sky. But it was definitely amazing. For some reason Piper was shit rich, her apartment had everything, even a small gym with punch bags and dummies that looked like they'd been torn apart with knives. Sarah loved it.

One night, she woke to a bloodcurdling scream from the room next door, she rolled out of bed with the ease of a professional, reaching into her leather jacket and curling her fists around brass knuckles, then leaning under her bed and feeling her hand curl around the cold stock of a automatic pistol, and the other a small magazine. She expertly loaded the gun and leaped out of her room in less than a minute.

She covered out the corridor, checking both Piper and Annabeths rooms, empty. Sarah calmly filed of a checklist in her mind as she prepared to enter the living room. She almost took a second to think how well her Dad actually trained her, maybe he wasn't so bad she thought, but she was caught by another scream and she slammed her way into the room, gun level, all she saw was food wrappers, a very indulged Annabeth and Piper and a torture scene from a film.

"Oh my God guys, you scared the living shit out of me" Sarah said, incredibly relived.

"Oh shit sorry Sarah" Said Annabeth only just realising she was there. "We were going to let you sleep, you were so wiped after the MMA fight earlier"

"No worries" Sarah laughed, "Is this Fifty Dead Men Walking?"

"Yeah, It's one of my favourite films" Said Piper, moving up on the sofa so Sarah could sit down, "It's about the IRA and the irish battle"

"Yeah I know, Dad loves the film, it reminds him of Ireland. He only ever watched this film and 300, he loves all the greek stories and stuff, I was raised on them."

"What kind of stories?" Annabeth asked, suddenly intent on Sarahs explanation,

"Like the minotaur and stuff, like I was told them as a kid, and they've stuck in my mind ever since. Once or twice when I've smoked something at a party or got really drunk, I've had proper trippy moments, like once I saw Percy fighting a snake lady with a sword, but then I passed out drunk"

"Fair enough" Piper laughed, "Did you ever know your Mom?" Both Piper and Annabeth seemed very curious about the answer,

"I've met her once or twice, she was a cheap prostitute, beautiful lady though. Now shhh, this is the best bit of the film"

The conversation ended with Sarah's excited face watching a fight scene

* * *

Somewhere across the city a very bored Percy Jackson logged on to facebook via his Leo Valdez brand monster proof computer and scrolled down his feed,

**Frank Zhang**

Three years of service to the Canadian army starting today. I'm no longer a name, but a number. I'm doing this as tribute to the family, or as grandmother would have called it the 'Zhang dystany' hahah. I'll miss you all and stay alive, Promise.

32 likes

9 comments (Expand)

**Reyna ** **Ramírez-Arellano**

Oh, no way are you leaving me alone for three years, have you seen the paper work I'll have to do?! Good luck though, Rome bids you well in your service.

**Mars Ultor**

KIIILLLL EVVVERYTHING MY SON

**Piper Mclean**

Aaaawwwwwwwww Frank that's so sweet, you've got to write to us though? Wait, Are children of Mars literate? Hahah xx

**Nico Di'angelo**

Had words with your mom in Elysium, she said to say you're stupid, but she's proud, your Grandmother muttered something about family circles and making sure you learn some Chinese heritage and table manners.

**Hazel Lavesque **

Stay alive please, I love you so much, words cannot describe how much I'm going to miss you, see you tomorrow for the proper goodbye;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Percy Jackson**

Good luck buddy, You're going to be a great soldier

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

**Travis Stoll**

Has gone from being 'in a relationship' to 'single'

Drew Tanaka likes this

3 comments

**Connor Stoll**

Oh dude... what have you done now...

**Miranda O'connor**

Best thing that ever happened to you just went out the window

**Sarah Miller**

Wanker, Prick, Idiot, Retard, all those words currently apply to you right now

**Leo Valdez**

New Valdez brand TV's now on the market, 100 drachmas cheapest price, currently working on a demigod version of Hephaestus TV.

**Darren Martin**

RUGGBBBYYYYYY- with **Jared Adams**

2 likes

2 comments

**Mark Crane**

Football beats all

**Jared Adams**

Eat my shit crane

**Jared Adams**

Sarah, did I ever mention you're beautiful?

42 likes

1 comment

**Sarah Miller**

Now you're just embarrassing yourself...

15 likes

**Percy Jackson**

Why are you all so weird...? And Travis, we're having words tomorrow- With **Travis Stoll**

5 likes


End file.
